Animus Society (story arc)
The Animus Society story arc '''is the main story arc throughout the game Starlovers. It tells the story of Sim, child of the Mother Tree who was bloomed with the Mother's Gift, and their quest to free the Ancient System of the Animus Society with their team of Starlovers. Chapter 1: The Children of the Rebellion '''Prologue * Location: 'Planet Sage * '''Type: '''Story/Sync '(M#001) * n. of Lovers: '''None * '''Imposed Lovers: None * Unlocks: ''Attend a Starchildren meeting'' * Rewards: 'Mesi (Lover), C#1-01, C#1-02, C#-03. Sim was bloomed on Sage and raised alone by High Monks for their whole life. Sim was bloomed with what Monks called the Mother's Gift, a power no other Amare ever had in all of Sage’s documented history. The Monks considered Sim’s power to be a Gift from the Mother Tree, and they decided to raise them apart from the other children, training them to be a Monk until Sim’s role would become clearer. The Monks theorized that Sim would play a great part in the universe and believed Sim’s gift would eventually make sense. When the Animus Society invaded Heather and Rose, the Monks knew that Sim’s role was to defeat the Society and free the System of Animus’ grasp. Sim’s training wasn’t finalized, and they sent them to a year on Rose, to live in the Core. When Sim arrived on Rose, they met with Mesi , a Vita from Posecada who recently moved to the Core to attend Marlowe Academy, just like Sim. Sim and Mesi discovered they shared a room and attended Basics, which was the most common study plan at the Academy, and a great gateway to superior studies. They also met Eri , another Amare Monk. While Sim and Eri sought Social Studies, which was the course all Monks took, Mesi didn't know where she wanted to go, and looked forward to discover this on the way. While Eri and Sim shared studies and origins, Eri never integrated Sim's group, as they preferred peace and quiet to study. Sim looked up to Eri, because Rose was so alienating to them, but they never hung out much. Meanwhile, Sim and Mesi made a friend, Jonjon , a troll from Draconia. He never knew Draconia as he grew up in the Core. They also met the mischievous vita Dathan , who grew up in the Core. He tries to pretend he is an orphan, but it is soon discovered that he has two loving parents, and that he is really following Engineering, to become a worker at Vaporan like his parents. Then there's Bex , the Doomite, who wishes to become a Warrior and fight for the ancients. Finally, Sim befriends their magic teacher, Mr. Alfius Siharis from Heather, an displeased man looking for happiness, hoping that his engagement with his boyfriend Kaine will bring some light '(M#001). After Sim starts tutoring Dathan, goes to a party with Bex, protect Jonjon from Quads and saves Mr. Siharis from his violent husband, they assist to the Mother Tree being destroyed on the news: the Animus Society was only starting to take control over the Ancient System. 5 years later, Sim and Mesi dream of buying a ship and escaping to another Galaxy, far from the Animus Society who now have invaded and conquered all planets of the system except for Dandelion. Gaining money is hard, since both are still attending classes at the Marlowe Academy, and work doesn't pay well under the Animus Society. Both friends are thinking that they should turn to other means for generating income. All of their friends have already joined Kaine's rebel group, the Starchildren, and Dathan approached them to propose joining the group for one mission, a big one, that'll pay. It seems Sim and Mesi only have one option left. Attend a Starchildren meeting * Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Story * '''n. of Lovers: '''1 * '''Imposed Lovers: '''Mesi * '''Unlocks: ''Train with Kaine'' * Rewards: '''Jonjon (Warrior), Dathan (Warrior), Mr. Siharis (Warrior), Captain Smolett (Warrior), Jii (Warrior), Fogg (Warrior), Silver (Warrior) They meet rebels Billy Bones, an old pilot from New Brittania, Dr. Livesey, an Astus Med, Trelawney a wizard from Heather, Silver, an Odi rebel, Captain Smolett, a young but pessimistic pilot from New Brittania, Jii, a Rabbit and young rebel, Phileas Fogg, an adventurer from New Brittania whose expedition was stopped by the invasion, and Jean Passepartout, his Elf valet. The mission, Kaine explains, is to assassinate Dasonra Winzash, one of Lord Astra's two handmen. She is to visit the Core next month, and it's believe her death would have a great impact of Astra's forces, taken in account she is one his best strategists and best magical advisor. Until the end of the month, they'll have to wait and train, which Kaine will gladly show. '''Train with Kaine * Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Mesi * '''Unlocks: ''Assassinate Dasonra Winzash'' * Rewards: '''None Kaine teaches Sim, Mesi, and the other rebels how to fight. Kaine is unpleased with Sim refusing to fight, preferring to stay and assist, using their healing powers to contribute. Kaine can't argue with how helpful their healing powers are, but he also expresses how much of a coward he considers Sim to be. '''Assassinate Dasonra Winzash * Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Combat/Dungeon * '''n. of Warriors: '''7 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Escape from the Core'' * Rewards: '''Bex (Warrior) Aboard the Raven-6, the Starchildren infiltrates Dasonra's ship while avoiding her Warriors. Sim choses their Warriors who'll joined them and Passepartout, the last two joining Kaine, Bones, Dr. Livesey and Trelawney. On their way, they meet with Bex, who now works for the W for 5 years. Sim decides to talk her out of it, and they convince her to help them. Doing so, Sim realizes there is a strange glowing whenever they try to resonate with an enemy. They then join the other team, surrounding the villain, but turn tables turn when it seems she expected them to come, when they are surrounded themselves by another wave of Quads. Bex opens a door with a keycard, which is an exit door. She evacuates the rebels, and follows them inside Sim and Mesi's apartment, which is the closest hideout. Kaine is gravely injured and Bones is shot to the heart, dying. He doesn't have much time, but he tells them of the old days, when he was in the crew of Captain Flint. When Flint died, he gave Bones a map to a comet where he hid the rest of his gold. Bones gives the keys to his old ship, the Hispaniola, and the directions. '''Escape from the Core * Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Retrieve the Hispaniola'' * Rewards: 'New Brittania (Location) Aboard the Hispaniola, the Starchildren must escape the Core while avoiding Animus Ships and defeating the Raven-6. Their ship much slower than the Animus', they understand they'll have to buy a better ship: Fogg explains he have lost his fortune to a bet, that he could travel from the Novella System to the Ancient System in 80 hours, but 5 years ago his challenge was stopped by the Animus' betrayal, hence he lost the bet. Formerly a very rich man, he says that if they go to New Brittania, he might be able to convince him to give his fortune back, or at least part of it so they'll buy a ship. Hence, the group heads towards New Brittania, where they lose the Animus Society. On New Brittania, and old man named Blind Pew recognizes their ship, the Hispaniola, and tells them he was also in Captain Flint's crew. They drink the night away with Pew, reminiscing of Bones. The next morning, they realize Pew drugged them and stole their ship, which leaves them with no way to leave New Brittania. A man named Captain Ahab hears of their complaints, and he tells them he has seen the ship leaving towards the Asteroid Field-001, where he is also headed. Ahab promises to lead them to their stolen ship if they help him on his own expedition to kill the monster that ate his leg, one known as Moby Dick. Smolett and Ahab has an agreement that when they find the Hispaniola, a group of rebels will join Ahab on his revenge mission. Chapter 2: The Great Spirits '''n. of Warriors on arrival: ' 5 (+Kappi, Cao, Abelo, Zorro, Tse) '''Land on Dandelion * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Rescue Kappiataitok'' * Rewards: '''Planet Dandelion (Location) Dandelion is the only Planet still resisting the Animus Invasion, making it a perfect first stop for the Starlovers. Fighting Animus ships and the Columba-7, piloted by Bluebeard of the New Council. The Starlovers tries to find a clear place to land, and after searching around the planet, they have to land in the Icelands. They walk towards the Wolves' village, where they meet the chief, Amaguq. The chief receives them well, but with suspicion, but when he sees that Sim is an Amare, he understands that the Starlovers are allies. Sim tells Amaguq that they were supposed to meet other rebels on Dandelion, but he answers that they were taken prisoner by the Animus in Mao, the Cat Village. They agree to land a hand, but before helping them, he requests that they save his daughter, Kappiataitok, who was made prisoner during a battle with the enemy. '''Rescue Kappiataitok * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Summon Imiq'' * Rewards: '''Kappi (Warrior) Sim travels to the camp where Bluebeard is staying, also where Kappiataitok is kept prisoner. On camp, they try infiltrating the camp, silently fighting their way in, but in the end they are cornered by Bluebeard, and it's Kappiataitok that saves them. Introducing herself as Kappi, she explains that her father, the chief, underestimates her greatly, and that she is fine on her own. Returning to the village, they spend a night with the chief, who explains them that they will never be able to fight off the Animus alone, with them bringing in reinforcement constantly. He proposes that they summon Imiq, one of the four Great Spirits of Dandelion. With the village's Angekok, Tuktu, was captured by Animus warriors, Amaguq says that a long time ago, an Amare monk was able to visit the Spiritrealm, therefore Sim should try to reach it. '''Summon Imiq * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Dungeon * '''n. of Warriors: '''1 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi * '''Unlocks: ''Travel to the Greenrange'' * Rewards: '''None Summoning Imiq is something above Sim, so they are paired with Kappi to reach it. Kappi was gifted with a connection to the Spiritrealm, but she isn't able to use that power to go into the Spiritrealm, since it's too weak. Sim supposedly have a stronger connection with Spirits, meaning they would be able to access it with Kappi's help. To Summon Imiq, Kappi and Sim gets submerged in ice water, Sim holding unto Kappi for warmth, they dive into the Spiritrealm and search for Imiq, the Wolf Goddess. Meeting her, they convince the proud warrior to join them and unleash her wrath unto the Animus invaders. The Icelands protected, their next stop is Ikati on the Greenrange, the Cat village where the rebel prisoners are. '''Travel to the Greenrange * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''1 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi * '''Unlocks: ''Free the rebels in Mao'' * Rewards: '''None Sim and the Starlovers travels to the Greenrange. On the way, Sim and Kappi bonds, her telling them how she wishes to be seen as more than the chief's daughter, even though she leads her father's armies. She also expresses how she is pressured into marrying Sangilak, the strongest warrior in the village and a friend to her, and how she doesn't seek romance in her life, and would prefer dedicating her life to battle. '''Free the rebels in Ikati * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi * '''Unlocks: ''Destroy the Animus camp outside Ikati'' * Rewards: '''Cao (Warrior), Abelo (Warrior), Zorro (Warrior) In Mao, Sim launches an attack on the Animus. Winning the battle, they free the remaining prisoners, notably Cao Zhen, Abelo and the infamous Zorro. Zorro tells them that the other rebels have been executed as examples, and the remaining are only soldiers of the revolution. Muzikayise, the chief of Ikati, tells them that the biggest Animus camp outside the village is located a few hours away, and that they saw Bluebeard set camp there, and heard that reinforcement is coming in a few days. '''Destroy the Animus camp outside Ikati * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi, Abelo * '''Unlocks: ''Summon Umhlaba'' * Rewards: '''None Traveling outside Ikati, they attack Ikati with other rebel soldiers and defeat Bluebeard, making him a prisoner in Ikati. Despite the victory, Muzikayise reminds Sim of the reinforcements, and that they do not have any ships to counter-attack them. Kappi tells the chief that they summoned Imiq back in the Icelands and that they should be able to request Umhlaba's help here in Ikati. Muzikayise assigns them Abelo, who also has a connection with the spirits, and also warns them that Umhlaba likes to play games, and that they'll have to play along if they want to summon him. '''Summon Umhlaba * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Dungeon/Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''2 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi, Abelo * '''Unlocks: ''Fight off the Animus reinforcement'' * Rewards: '''None Back in the Spiritrealm, Sim meets Umhlaba, who first requests that they play with him for three games. The first is a maze of trick questions, the second is a race throught the Spiritrealm which leads them to fight Great Spirit Huo, whom the angered, and the last is a fight with Umhlaba himself. After their victories, he accepts to help them, and Sim, Kappi and Abelo are able to return to the real world. '''Fight off the Animus reinforcement * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Travel to the Fireworlds'' * Rewards: '''None The Lovebirds destroys a quantity of Animus ships, including the Bad Wolf, Kaine's ship, with the help of Umhlaba. Back to Ikati, Muzikayise tells them they should travel to the Fireworlds, where the Dragons are being sieged. '''Travel to the Fireworlds * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''None * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Infiltrate the Animus troops'' * Rewards: '''None On their way to the Fireworlds, Sim and Abelo bonds: Abelo tells him that he isn't much of a fighter, none of the Cats were, but he had always dream to study Law at the Marlowe Academy, perhaps he could have became a politician and, he hoped, join the Council one day. His skills in eloquence was what helped him fight the Animus, but he was scared his timid attitude in everyday life would prevent him from reaching his dreams. Arrived near the Fireworlds, Sim realizes it's going to be impossible to fight the Animus, at least without summoning Huo. Cao's idea is to infiltrate the troops by with stolen equipment. '''Infiltrate the Animus troops * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi, Cao, Abelo * '''Unlocks: ''Meet Xu Long'' * Rewards: '''None Sim and a few rebels wears stolen equipment and infiltrates the Animus troops. Having to attend to their assigned tasks designated by their armors, they get separated when Sim has to fight against Dragon warriors. Sim fakes being hurt in combat, and they are taken prisoner by the Dragons. Caught, they reveal their true identity as an Amare monk: they request to speak with the chief, and he is freed and directed where to find him. '''Meet Xu Long * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''0 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Summon Huo'' * Rewards: '''None Sim meets Xu Long, chief of the Fireworlds and sees that Cao succesfully entered the city: he is explained that the sieging enemy is too strong and they are not able to free themselves on their own. Sim tells that they already have summoned Imiq and Umhlaba, and that he already met their Great Spirit, Huo. Xu asks Sim to do it once again with Huo, to which they answer that they'll only go when Kappi and Abelo are inside the city. While Xu looks for Sim's friends, Sim is given a tour of the Fireworlds by Cao. '''Summon Huo * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Dungeon/Sync * '''n. of Warriors: '''3 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi, Abelo, Cao * '''Unlocks: ''Free the Fireworlds of the Animus'' * Rewards: '''None Laid on Cao, Sim floats on top of a pool of lava, and reaches the Spiritrealm once again, where he searches and meets with Huo. Angered by their last meeting, Huo refuses to help Sim, therefore Sim needs to sync with him to convince him. After Huo accepts to help, Sim returns to the Fireworlds, ready to battle the Animus. '''Free the Fireworlds of the Animus * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''0 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Travel to the Spiritrealm by foot'' * Rewards: '''None On Huo's back, Sim destroys the Animus' armies. With them gone, the last part to free is the Spiritrealm, which is located inside the planet's heart, guarded by the Rabbits. Xu tells them since the Spiritrealm is a reflection of the real world, they'll have to be on location to summon Tl'ena'ai. '''Travel to the Spiritrealm by foot * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''0 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Access the Heart through the Moonfalls'' * Rewards: '''None Directed towards the Spiritrealm, Cao and Sim bonds: Cao tells Sim that she has done everything she has been told to do, and that she still feels empty, as if she never experienced joy or even felt proud about anything she ever done. Arrived at the Moonfalls, they meet with Rabbit guards who refuses to let them in. They do everything they can, but eventually Sim has to accept they cannot enter Dandelion's Heart, and they turn around. Kappi tells Sim she might know to enter the Spiritrealm: if they access through the Moonfalls, the Rabbit's old Temple, they should be able to find Tl'ena'ai, although it might prove harder. The Moonfalls being highly spiritural, Sim should be able to bring whoever they want into the Spiritrealm with them, and their bodies will also travel to the Spiritrealm, meaning they could enter the Heart through there.if they find a way in. '''Access the Heart through the Moonfalls * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''9 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Kappi, Zorro, Cao, Abelo * '''Unlocks: ''Find Tl'ena'ai'' * Rewards: '''Tse (Warrior) In the Spiritrealm, they are immediately stopped by Tse, a Rabbit Warrior. After defeating him and syncing with him, they are able to convince him that their mission is humble. Tse tells them he'll help finding Tl'ena'ai and entering the Heart. '''Find Tl'ena'ai * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Dungeon * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Tse * '''Unlocks: ''Free the Spiritrealm of the Animus'' * Rewards: '''None After a long search, the Starlovers meets the kind Tl'ena'ai, who agrees to help them defeat the Animus and convince the Rabbits to lend a hand. '''Free the Spiritrealm of the Animus * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Unite the Great Spirits'' * Rewards: '''None After convincing Ooljee, the Rabbit chief, with Tl'ena'ai, Sim leads the four tribes of Dandelion against the escaped Bluebeard and his armies. After Bluebeard's defeat, the return to Ikati, which Bluebeard set fire to. With the help of the Great Spirits, they are able to save the village. After their victory, Sim approached by the Rabbit leader Ooljee, and she tells him that despite his feats, Tse will be banished from the Spiritrealm, although he will be remembered as a hero. Ooljee also tells them that protection of Dandelion will be impossible unless the Spirits stays to protect them. The only way would be for Sim to unite the Great Spirits into one, which will make them able to stay in this world definitely. '''Unite the Great Spirits * Location: '''Planet Dandelion * '''Type: '''Sync * '''n. of Warriors: '''0 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Land on Azure'' * Rewards: 'None * '''Losses: 'Kappi (Warrior) From the Moonfalls, Sim accesses the Spiritrealm, where they meet Imiq, Umhlaba, Huo and Tl'ena'ai. They realize quite quickly that these four spirits despises themselves: nobody stands Umhlaba's recklessness and childish attitude, Huo hates Tl'ena'ai for being careless and soft, Umhlaba finds Huo too rude, and Imiq is annoyed by the rest of the spirits fighting each other constantly. Sim has to Sync will all of them at the same time. Once they are united, the Spirits become Chi'me, the Great Spirit. Once done, Sim returns to Ikati: Tse already a Starlovers, Abelo says he also wants to travel the universe, which to him seems awesome; Cao says she finally found something she cares about: bringing peace to the universe and having a family; but Kappi says she has to stay in the Icelands to take the mantle of chief after her father. Returned to the Lovebird, Mr. Siharis studies what the next course of action should be, and he suggests they stop to Azure: the Animus is barely stationed there, therefore he supposes they will be able to rid the planet of them and hopefully gain a new ally. Get to Azure, chase out the Animus Get to Rose, free Posecada and elect an adequate leader Get to Merigold, defend the council Get to Heather, cleanse the corrupted Get to to Sage, reincarnate as the Mother Tree Get to Lilac, defeat the Animus Other missions: '''Tutor at Rilerann Hill * Location: 'Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Dungeon '(D#001) * n. of Lovers: 'None * '''Imposed Lovers: '''None * '''Unlocks: '''None * '''Rewards: '#C-2-05 After having signed up as an Astronomy tutor, Sim was sent by Mr. Siharis to a residence on Rilerann Hill, to the home of the Leviadore family. There, they are assigned to tutor the family's senior child, Mortimer Leviadore, who Sim finds out to be their friend, Dathan. He explains them that, at night, he dresses like a punk and leads his gang, the KSP, unknown to his parents. To him, the wealthy life at the mansion is boring, and there isn't anything he wouldn't do to escape his destiny as a worker at his father's company, since his father ruled him as too incompetent to take over the said company, a role his 13 year old younger sister, Avonmora, is supposed to handle. As Dathan is explaining everything to Sim, his sister overhears everything, and she runs away in the halls. Dathan and Sim splits up in the halls, trying to find Avonmora before she tells her parents, which would send Dathan away to a Rehabilitation Camp '''(D#001). After finding Avonmora, Sim explains to her that if she tells her parents it would make things worst, and they convince her to accept that Dathan is only being who he is, and that she should be happy for him, and stop worrying because he knows what he's doing. Avonmora understands and she promises not to tell, to Dathan's relief. Dathan's parents are satisfied and thanks Sim for his work. Accompany Bex at Liu’s lair * Location: 'Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Ship '(S#001) * n. of Lovers: 'None * '''Imposed Lovers: '''None * '''Unlocks: '''None * '''Rewards: '''C#4-06 Sim joins Bex at Liu's lair, which is also the main base of the Wildfire Club. Inside, Bex hangs out with Liu while Sim meets one of the members, Black Betty, which also is Liu's girlfriend. After bonding with Black Betty a bit too much, Liu and Bex under the influence of Dreamfish suprises them making out, to which Liu answers by taking out his gun and starting to shoot at them. Sim, Betty and Bex runs away in Bex's car '(S#001), and in a car chase, with Bex accidentally giving Sim Dreamfish, they are able to lose Liu, making him being arrested by Quads. Meet Jonjon and Mesi at Isinglass * Location: 'Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Combat '(C#002) * n. of Lovers: '''None * '''Imposed Lovers: '''None * '''Unlocks: '''None * '''Rewards: '''C#1-07 Sim goes to Isinglass, where he drinks with his best friends Jonjon and Mesi. During the evening, they get visited by Quads looking for whoever beat up the other Quad last night. Jonjon, Sim and Mesi thinks they're going to fight alone, but they're joined by Captain Smolett and Alonso, an Astus. After defeating waves of Quads (without Sync), Jonjon and Mesi runs away to their dorms. '''Go to sleep * '''Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Sync * '''n. of Lovers: '''None * '''Imposed Lovers: '''None * '''Unlocks: '''None * '''Rewards: '''None Sim returns to his apartment ready to go to sleep, but he gets a call from Mr. Siharis. Apparently, Kaine came back and he started hurting Mr. Siharis. Sim goes to Mr. Siharis' apartment and finds him crying. After syncing, he brings him to his dormitory for the night.